Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. Storage devices in such storage arrays fail for various reasons. When a storage device in a storage array fails, the data from other storage devices in the storage array is used to reconstruct the data on the failed storage device and write that data to a new storage device. However, the density of storage devices is very high (e.g., on the order of Terabytes). As a result, the time to rebuild a storage device can be very high.